


Zmysły i Nadzieja

by kruk



Category: Captain Tsubasa (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Manga-centric, durne angielskie tagi na postacie, hyuga kojiro, i jego rodzina, i żeńskie postacie które miały na niego wpływ na przestrzeni lat, kojiro - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:43:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruk/pseuds/kruk
Summary: "Kojiro doświadczył życia na wiele różnych sposób. Dotknęła go matczyna miłość; posmakował siostrzanego strachu przed byciem wykorzystanym; widział, jak uczucie zmieniło żywiołową dziewczynkę w cichą, młodą i nieśmiałą pannę, pętając dawną bestię; poczuł zapach zielonej, przesyconej wolnością trawy, który maskowały silne perfumy doświadczonej i zgorzkniałej kobiety; to zasłyszane słowa trzymały go przy zmysłach, kiedy znalazł się na obcej ziemi, samotny jak jego towarzyszka.Ale Maki pragnął poznać bardziej, aniżeli pozwalało pięć zmysłów - razem i z osobna. Pragnął ją poznać dogłębniej, włączyć w swoje marzenia, stanowić jedność."





	1. DOTYK

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst pierwotnie opublikowany na LJ w 2012.
> 
> Gdy myślałam jak zabrać się za pisanie tego, moim pierwszym zamiarem było skupienie się na ogólnie wiekowo pojętych kobietach, które szczególnie odcisnęły się na życiu Kojiro Hyugi. Właściwie, doszłam do wniosku, że jest jednym z nielicznych bohaterów z tak zróżnicowanymi kontaktami z płcią przeciwną. Najczęściej zawodnicy mieli relacje z matkami i siostrami i ewentualnumi swoimi dziewczynami, kiedy Kojiro, poza rodziną, przebywał co jakiś czas w towarzystwie Sanae (i Yayoi), swojej menadżerki Kaori, która ściągnęła go do Toho i była niczym jego patronka; Uchiumi, tłumaczki we Włoszech i w końcu oczywiście mowa o samej Maki Akamine.  
> Jednakże z czasem nastąpiła ewolucja myśli i motywem przewodnim stały się zmysły, pozwalające mu na empiryczne doświadczenie różnych aspektów życia (miłości?). I w końcu samego uczucia, którego zmysły nie oddały w pełni.

1\. DOTYK  
Gdyby nie kobieta, nigdy nie przyszedłby na świat. Wiedział, że w naturze potrzeba było dwojga ludzi - jej i mężczyzny, aby spłodzić dziecko, ale to przecież matka była tą, która przez dziewięć miesięcy nosiła bezbronną istotę w swoim łonie. Rodziła w bólu, a potem karmiła, przewijała, usypiała i kochała z siłą, której Kojiro nie pojmował. Wiedział jednak, że zawsze będzie jej dozgonnie wdzięczny, że dała mu życie. Bo dzięki temu mógł grać w piłkę, miał przyjaciół, czuł i doświadczał. Istniał.  
Kochał swoich rodziców z całego serca, choć wiedział, że matka kochała go i jego rodzeństwo wręcz bezwarunkową miłością. Odkąd sięgał pamięcią, jego rodzina nigdy nie była bogata w dobra materialne, ale ich dom przesycało cudowne poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Jego ojciec podsycał w nim ambicje i marzenia, uczył wartości, które - nie tylko jako mężczyzna, ale przede wszystkim jako człowiek winien nosić w sobie. Jednak to matka wypełniała młody świat Kojiro ciepłym śmiechem i czułością. Świat ten kiedyś był dla niego lepszym miejscem, ale jak szybko się nauczył - szczęście nigdy nie trwało wiecznie.  
Po śmierci ojca, która spadła na nich nieoczekiwanie i bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, jego świat zatracił kolory i stał się tylko spektrum szarości. Czerń i biel, a pomiędzy tymi skrajnościami istniała jedynie przytłaczająca szarość rzeczywistości. Żył w niej przez wiele lat. Doświadczał pięcioma zmysłami.

Dla niego wszystko zaczęło się w Urawie, w zaniedbanym, małym mieście prefektury Saitamy. Ponad pół wieku temu wielkie trzęsienie ziemi zniszczyło część Tokio i liczne tereny blisko stolicy państwa, w tym także ten region. Miasto na wiele lat podupadło, o czym do dziś świadczyły dzielnice takie, jak ta, w której żył za młodu. Jednakowe, nijakie domki, wzdłuż szarych, pustych ulic, a dalej liczne, porzucone budynki fabryczne. Parę przecznic od jego domu zaczynała się aleja czerwonych latarń, gdzie młode dziewczęta, jak i chłopcy, szukali szybkich zarobków, by móc stąd uciec, nim na dobre zatracą się w beznadziei bezrobotnych, smutnych ludzi. Byli tacy, co nigdy nie kończyli szkoły, dołączając do yakuzy, bądź pomniejszych gangów i ginęli, w ulicznych strzelaninach i starciach z policją. Kojiro znał też takich, którzy mieli swe marzenia, ale ktoś ich zdławił, pozbawił chęci do życia. Wszyscy oni żyli szybko i ginęli młodo. Aleje samobójców, tym były ulice Urawy. W Saitamie wszystkich młodych z dzielnic jak jego własna nazywano Kamikadze, Boskimi Wiatrami, które nie niosły ze sobą nic dobrego i zawsze kończyły się tak samo, kolejną, bezimienną śmiercią. Hyuga urodził się pomiędzy takimi ludźmi i poznał wiele rodzajów tragedii. Żony bite i poniżane przez zapijaczonych mężów, dzieciaki, które prześladowano w szkołach. Synów, którzy okazywali się gejami i musieli uciekać z domów. Córki, które miały być dobrymi matkami, ale nie szczęśliwymi kobietami. Gdyby nie piłka nożna, być może byłby jednym z Kamikadze. Gdyby nie kochająca rodzina, ulica stałaby się jego domem.

Ale nawet miłość matki i ojca nie mogła go uchronić przed światem. Poznał go dobrze, na własnej skórze, ilekroć obca pięść odcisnęła na nim swą nienawiść i uprzedzenia. W dzielnicy beznadziei można było dostać w pysk za wszystko i za nic. I Kojiro zarobił nie raz, bo miał za ciemną skórę i zbyt hardy kark. Sam też odpłacał innym, tym co dostał - bo tego uczyła ulica: można być każdym, byleby nie słabym, bo słabi ginęli jako pierwsi.

Kiedy ojciec żył, to on zapewniał bezpieczeństwo rodzinie. Wszyscy sąsiedzi go znali i wiedzieli, że można było na nim polegać. Matka zaś otaczała ludzi ciepłym poczuciem akceptacji. Jej śmiech dźwięczał czysto w uszach i sprawiał, że ludzie wydawali się być piękniejsi, wyrwani z ponurej szarości Urawy. Ale nim ukończył dziesięć lat, śmierć ojca rozbiła poczucie bezpieczeństwa i Kojiro musiał sam poskładać roztrzaskany obraz rzeczywistości. Wiedział, że zgubił gdzieś odłamki, jak zaufanie do ludzi, czy otwartość na innych. Nie miał czasu patrzeć za przeszłością, bo dla niego liczyła się tylko chwila obecna. Dni zatraciły kolory i tylko miłość matki i młodszego rodzeństwa załamywały szarość życia. Jego rodzina stanowiła powód, dla którego walczył i był silny. Dla którego był gotów wstawać przed wschodem słońca i niezależnie od pogody roznosić gazety, nim poszedł do szkoły. Potem pracować w ulicznych knajpach, zmywać brudne naczynia w małych restauracyjkach, roznosić skrzynie z butelkami i warzywami. Uczyć się po nocach, by nie zawalić szkoły i jeszcze znaleźć czas dla bliskich i dla własnej ambicji, jaką była gra w piłkę nożną. Cała dzielnica go znała, jako tego butnego, ale sumiennego dzieciaka, który miał zbyt sztywny kark, aby ulec presji, biedzie i ludzkiej niedoli. Tego, któremu udało się wzlecieć ponad mury otaczającej ich rzeczywistości. Poza granice Saitamy. Był Boskim Wiatrem, który nadal trwał, nabierał rozmachu i spełniał własne marzenia. On, biedny, na wpółosierocony chłopak z podupadłej Urawy, były uczeń małoznanej Meiwy i prestiżowego Toho. Zażarty tygrys, który nie dał się ujarzmić, ani nie sprzedał tanio nikomu swej skóry. Nadzieja, że można osiągnąć sukces nawet tutaj, solidną pracą i hartem ducha, pomimo beznadziei mieszkającej dookoła.

Matka chciała go uchronić przed ciężką pracą i zbyt szybką dorosłością, lecz on sam widział przytłaczające brzmienie, które legło na jej delikatnych, ale silnych ramionach. Bo choć pomagał utrzymać rodzinę i zapewnić bezpieczeństwo młodszemu rodzeństwu nawet własnym kosztem, to właśnie tylko przy matce, kiedy naprawdę czuł się źle i był przybity, mógł pozwolić sobie na ludzką słabość. Nie próbowała wyznaczyć mu stylu życia. Nie mówiła, czy czynił dobrze, czy źle. Kojiro miał wrażenie, że tylko go obserwuje, notując wszelkie zmiany, ale nie komentując nic. Lubił myśleć, że to zaufanie, jeśli nie wiara, że cokolwiek się stanie, zawsze znajdzie i podąży właściwą drogą. A jeśli zbłądzi, wiedział, że matka go zrozumie. Wybaczy mu. Będzie nadal go kochać.

Jego matka rzekła mu raz, pomiędzy burzowym dniem, a smutną nocą, że miłość to uczucie, którego zmysły ludzkie nigdy nie pojmą. To nie jest coś, co można zatrzymać w sobie, ukryć w sercu i zamknąć przed światem. Miłość miała sens, kiedy dzieloną się nią z innymi. Była to czerwona nić przeznaczenia, która spajała ludzi ze sobą i łączyła w jedno; i mężczyzn i kobiety, matki i ojców, siostry i braci, ale także ludzi obcych, których się oswoiło i uznało za swoich. Miłość była lepszą formą przyjaźni, bardziej intymną i osobistą, a jednocześnie większą, otwartą, bezgraniczną możliwością poznania. Miała nadzieje, że i on doświadczy tego uczucia. Ilekroć dotykała go w matczynym geście, czuł coś więcej, niż ciepło jej skóry. Czuł dotyk prawdziwej, niepojętej miłości.

Kojiro doświadczał życia poprzez zmysły - na wiele lat, miłość mogła tknąć go tylko matczyną dłonią.


	2. SMAK

2\. SMAK  
Im więcej lat upłynęło od śmierci ojca, tym Kojiro Hyuga bardziej za nim tęsknił. Jego młodsze rodzeństwo, po za Takeru, który wtedy miał już sześć lat, niewiele pamiętało z tamtego szczęśliwego i niewinnego okresu życia. Im więcej czasu upłynęło, tym bardziej on - najstarszy z czwórki, czuł ciężar jaki spoczywał na jego wciąż młodych barkach. Dzięki ciężkiej pracy udało mu się zapewnić rodzinie dobrobyt, wyrwać ją ze złej, niebezpiecznej dzielnicy Saitamy i dać piękny dom w spokojnym miejscu, jednocześnie spełniając własne ambicje o zawodowym piłkarstwie za granicą, w renomowanym klubie. Żywił głęboką nadzieję, że ojciec w niebie był z niego dumny.  
Chociaż życie wydawało nabierać nowych, lepszych barw, wiedział, że szczęście to ulotna rzecz. Tak jak pieniądzę i sławę można było zdobyć jednego dnia, tak samo szybko można było wszystko stracić. Los bywał okrutny, jednak był jedynie ciągiem bezrozumnych wydarzeń. To nie życie było niesprawiedliwe, a właśnie ludzie.  
Bał się zostawić swoich bliskich samych, ale nie okazywał nikomu trwogi. Emocje były obusieczną bronią, na której łatwo było zranić samego siebie. Wiedział także, że nie ma sensu kłopotać innych własnymi zmartwieniami. Czekał na niego obcy kraj. Nowe wyzwania. Przywykł do samotnych zmagań.  
Jednak wiedział, że nie jest sam, ponieważ zarówno matka, jak i młodsze rodzeństwo zawsze otaczało go miłością i akceptacją. Nigdy nie wymagali od niego niczego więcej, niż tylko bycia obok. Liczył się dla nich on, człowiek, nie dobra materialne, jakie zarabiał i przynosił do domu. To była miłość, którą rozumiał.

Nie mógł poświęcić im tak dużo czasu, jak pragnął, ale z ochotą spędzał każdą wolną chwilę w towarzystwie rodzeństwa. Takeru był roztargnionym, ale odpowiedzialnym chłopcem. Masaru wypełniał entuzjazm dziecka i wielkie marzenia, aby iść w ślady Kojiro. Naoko zaś od zawsze była cicha i spokojna. Kiedy za młodu zabierał swoje rodzeństwo do parku, o parę niebezpiecznych ulic od domu, lubiła iść z nim pod rękę i słuchać opowieści braci. Pomiędzy drzewami sakury rozgrywali swoje własne, małe mecze, ignorując świat dookoła. To były chwilę tylko dla nich, prywatne i drogie, którymi nie zamierzali się dzielić z obcymi. Naoko czasem grała z nimi, a czasem tylko śmiała się pięknym, ciepłym śmiechem i klaskała w dłonie, obserwując jak chłopcy kopali piłkę.  
Ale im więcej lat upłynęło, tym bardziej Kojiro dostrzegał, że jego mała, cicha siostrzyczka dorasta i staje się kobietą. Przypominała mu bardzo ich matkę i Kojiro już wiedział, że osoba, którą Naoko obdarzy swą miłością, będzie mogła uważać się za prawdziwego szczęśliwca. Jednakże drażniła go myśl, że kiedy nie będzie go w pobliżu, pojawi się ktoś, kto ją skrzywdzi, zrani lub wykorzysta. Bo Kojiro Hyuga stał się sławnym zawodnikiem, a zawsze wokół sławy czaiła się nieszczerość. Ludzie mogli mówić, że jest paranoikiem, albo, że jego zbyt silny braterski instynkt prowadził do przewrażliwienia, lecz on wiedział swoje. Od dziecka nie ufał ludziom, bo tylko oni zdradzali.  
Jego młodsi bracia byli o wiele bardziej otwarci na świat, ale nawet oni, pomimo młodego wieku, martwili się o dobro ich siostry. Tak samo jak matka. Jak sama Naoko.  
Ludzie mówili, że dzięki sławnemu bratu, Naoko może znaleźć sobie odpowiednią partię na zamążpójście. Najlepiej bogatego, przystojnego i znanego chłopaka z dobrej okolicy. Nie chciał, aby patrzyła na bogactwo, czy status społeczny. Odkąd zarabiał prawdziwe pieniądzę, był w stanie sam utrzymać rodzinę. Naoko nie musiała martwić się o posag, czy też późniejsze życie. Pragnął, aby związała się z człowiekiem, który będzie ją kochać i szanować, tak jak niegdyś ich ojciec kochał i szanował ich matkę. Jego siostra zasługiwała na wszystko co najlepsze. A Kojiro zamierzał zadbać, aby właśnie dostała to, co jej się należało.

Zwłaszcza w chwilach, kiedy wracając z nocnego biegu słyszał zduszone łkanie w poduszkę.   
Naoko zawsze była cicha. Nigdy nie skarżyła się na nic i na nikogo. Ale po wielu latach znajomości, Kojiro nie potrzebował słyszeć słów. Jej oczy nie ukrywały przed nim tajemnic, a łzy wyjaśniały wszystko.  
W szkole byli chłopcy, którzy wcale nie interesowali się nią, a tylko faktem, że ma starszego, sławnego brata grającego za granicą. Którzy nie dostrzegali jej prawdziwego piękna, ukrytego pod skórą, a tylko walory ciała. Którzy pożądali jej, jakby była rzeczą, ładną ozdobą, sposobem na swój własny prestiż.  
W szkole były dziewczęta, które zazdrościły jej powodzenia wśród chłopców. Którym wydawało się, że ich jedyną miłością życia jest obcy i odległy chłopak, a drogą do niego - jego młodsza siostra. Które wymyślały plotki, aby tylko zranić ją, pognębić i upokorzyć. Naoko była silna, w końcu była jego siostrą, dzielili tą samą krew, przeżycia i hart ducha.  
A także te same obawy przed zdradą i byciem wykorzystanym.

Pocałował ją w mokry policzek i mocno przytulił. Jej łzy miały gorzki smak strachu.


	3. WZROK

3\. WZROK  
Kojiro Hyuga był chłopakiem ponad wiek dojrzałym. Liczne i żmudne treningi zmieniły jego ciało, zahartowując młode mięśnie w stal i dając mu siłę dorosłego człowieka w wieku dwunastu lat. Największe zmiany zaś dotknęły go wewnątrz, głębiej pod skórą aniżeli same mięśnie. Chociaż nie wyzbył się nigdy swego zagniewanego temperamentu, to kiedy nadchodził kryzys - sytuacja, gdy człowiek spadał na samo dno, a życie jeszcze rzucało w niego głazami, by tylko dobić i go zmiażdżyć - emocje ustępowały miejsca zimnej logice. Zawsze wiedział, co należało zrobić, nawet jeśli żadna czynność nie była idealnym sposobem na rozwiązanie problemu, bo czasem takie wyjście po prostu nie istniało. Nie był bardzo uczony, ani nie miał rozległej wiedzy. Jego mądrość pochodziła prosto z życia, z brudnych ulic Urawy, z ciężkich treningów, z licznych walk. I z tego, co widział dookoła siebie. Z natury był skryty, nigdy nie dzielił się z innymi swoimi emocjami; oprócz gniewu, wszystko nosił szczelnie zamknięte wewnątrz serca. Swój ból, smutki, żal. Tylko oczy, ciemne, o ostrym spojrzeniu, zdradzały, co kryło się w nim naprawdę. Oczy o wiele starsze niż jego wiek. Dojrzałe oczy mężczyzny uwięzionego w ciele młodzieńca. Tymi oczyma dostrzegał i oceniał świat.

Nie poświęcał uwagi różnym rodzajom zmian, które w namacalny sposób nie dotknęły jego bliskich, lub jego sportowych zdolności. Nie obchodziły go zmiany w powierzchownym wyglądzie ludzi, ani co obecnie stanowiło modę. Muzyczne, czy filmowe trendy nie miały żadnego znaczenia, tak samo jak cztery pory roku, krajobrazy, nowe budynki w milionowej metropolii. Na wiele rzeczy Kojiro był ślepy, bo przecież widział inne, ważniejsze zmiany. Czas upływał, a jego niewinne i urocze rodzeństwo dorastało, zaczynało i kończyło nowe szkoły i myślą wybiegało już w przyszłość, snując własne marzenia i ciche nadzieje. Jego mama, choć nadal kochała i tęskniła za zmarłym mężem, z roku na rok była bardziej oswojona z życiem; łatwiej było wykrzesać z niej uśmiech, który ciepłem przypominał mu o odległych latach dzieciństwa, kiedy piłka nożna była przede wszystkim dobrą zabawą, nie sposobem życia. Widział, jak przyjaciele i znajomi wyrastali z dziecinnych mrzonek do nowych, odpowiedzialnych ról jako dorośli ludzie. Niektórzy z nich, znajdywali swą miłość w szkolnych koleżankach, zamieniając niewinne romanse na poważne związki z nadzieją na dobrą, długą przyszłość we dwoje.

Hyuga większość z tych miłości znał osobiście. Pamiętał roześmiane twarze wtedy jeszcze dziewczynek, które z biegiem lat wydoroślały i dojrzały. Od kiedy los związał zawodników na boisku szkolnych rozgrywek, one zawsze im towarzyszyły. Tak jak rozwszeszczana i narwana Sanae, która zamiast plisowanej spódnicy wolała nosić męski mundurek i wymachiwać sztandarem szkoły w gorącym dopingu, czy zawsze uśmiechnięta Yayoi, czuwająca nad schorowanym Misugim; jedyna powierniczka jego kłopotów i zmartwień. To one wspierały ich, chłopców nieświadomych co znaczy prawdziwa miłość.  
Od kiedy Kojiro zaczął grać w jednej drużynie z kluczowymi zawodnikami japońskiej młodzieżówki, miał okazje poznać lepiej te ciche cienie. Lata mijały, a między nim, a nimi wyrosło coś na kształt przyjaźni.

Bo nie był dla nich nikim ważnym - nie miały powodu kłamać, ani udawać kogoś innego. Widział je takimi, jakimi były, nie jakimi chciały aby je widziano. To pomagało Kojiro polubić człowieka, gdyż nieszczerość zawsze wzburzała mu krew. Przy nich nie groził mu gniew, bo żadna z dziewcząt nie miała w zamyśle tworzyć sporów. Wiedziały, że nawet pomimo obecnej przyjaźni, czy choćby tylko zawodowego szacunku, był, jest i zawsze będzie rywalem dla ich sympatii. Ale w przeciwieństwie do wielu ludzi, one rozumiały potrzebę posiadania rywala. Bo to dzięki nim, ich ukochani rozwijali się i przekraczali własne granice. Tylko zażarty rywal mógł sprawić, że gra w piłkę sprawiała prawdziwą radość. Kojiro Hyuga był zażartym tygrysem, rzucającym wyzwanie każdemu, kto stanął przeciw niemu na zielonej murawie. Akceptowały go, bo był naturalną częścią życia ich chłopaków.

Choć lubił je, ich obecność uświadomiła mu coś więcej; wszystkie one były wpatrzone w swoich ukochanych, jak w malowane obrazki. Lojalne, wspierające i podążające nawet na koniec świata. Zależne. Kojiro nie chciał mieć takiej towarzyszki życia. Nie chciał mieć cienia podążającego jego śladem. Ujarzmionej duszy, zaślepionej uczuciem, którą świat splątał i wtłoczył w sztywne reguły dobrego wychowania, powinności żony; klatki, której się obawiał. Jeśli miałby się kiedykolwiek związać z kimś, to tylko z osobą, która rozumiałaby, że miłość nie powinna nikogo pętać, a właśnie czynić wolnym i spełnionym.

Ale z czasem, kiedy nieufność pozwoliła mu dostrzec to, co powinien widzieć od razu, zrozumiał, że sam stał się naturalną częścią ich własnego życia. Bo one, jak wielu ludzi, których poznał na przestrzeni lat, znalazły dla niego wiele sympatii. Kiedy nadeszły złe czasu, otaczały go opieką, nie z litości, a prawdziwego współczucia i zrozumienia. To Yayoi opiekowała się jego młodszym rodzeństwem, gdy pogrążona w śpiączce matka leżała w szpitalu, a on był rozdarty między naturalną potrzebą chronienia rodziny, a poczuciem obowiązku wobec drużyny. Mecz przeciw Chinom był czymś więcej, niż grą. Dla niego to była walka, aby zwycięstwem sprowadzić matkę z krainy półumarłych.  
To Sanae uświadomiła mu, jak wiele bliskich osób martwiło się o niego. Zawsze wiedział, że miał przyjaciół, ale doświadczenie nie pozwalało mu w pełni uwierzyć w drugiego człowieka, nie związanego z nim przez krew. Dzięki niej widział więcej. Jej obecność nie stanowiło problemu, nawet w czasach, kiedy nie przyjaźnił się z jej ukochanym, Tsubasą Oozaro, którego widział tylko jako przeciwnika do pokonania. Nawet po latach, kiedy drogi wszystkich rozeszły się, bez trudu mógł spędzać czas w towarzystwie Sanae. Tak jak teraz, kiedy we dwójkę stali na trybunach rozwrzeszczanego stadionu, obserwując debiutancki mecz Tsubasy w hiszpańskiej lidze. Kiedy zaczęła się przerwa, nie czekali w kłopotliwej ciszy; ich rozmowa trwała jeszcze długo po wznowieniu gry. Kojiro lubił słuchać pozornie nieśmiałych opowieści Sanae, bo przesyconych jej silnymi emocjami. Lecz dziś miał ochotę potrząsnąć nią i zapytać, gdzie się podziała tamta rozwrzeszczana i stanowcza bestia, która była gotowa ubić go szkolnym sztandarem, gdy jego brutalna gra powaliła Tsubasę na ziemię.  
\- Dorosła - odpowiedziała mu ten jeden raz, uśmiechając się z jakąś nostalgią w oczach.  
\- Nie - zaprzeczył. - Pozwoliłaś, by świat ujarzmił bestię.  
Sanae nie spojrzała na niego; jej wzrok utkwiony był na Tsubasie, kiedy z werwą prowadził drybling, przedzierał się przez mur obrońców i zdobywał kolejnego gola.  
\- Miłość zmienia ludzi.  
I dlatego Kojiro nie chciał się zakochać. Co innego było kochać matkę, ojca, siostrę i braci, a co innego pokochać obcą osobę. Doświadczył miłości ze strony rodziny, tej co akceptowała go, takim jakim był. Ta druga miłość była dla niego obca. A on nie chciał się zmieniać dla nikogo; nie chciał żyć w klatce nowych zobowiązań i powinności. Nie teraz, kiedy pierwszy raz od wielu lat mógł myśleć tylko o sobie i nie martwić się o pieniądze i dobro rodziny, bo te wypracował za młodu.

Sanae była szczęśliwą mężatką i chociaż nigdy nie byli prawdziwymi przyjaciółmi, życzył jej jak najlepiej. Stanowiła piękny widok, nie samą urodą, ale promienistą radością, jaką z siebie wydobywała ilekroć Tsubasa był w zasięgu jej wzroku. Ale Kojiro widział coś więcej. Widział zmiany, które wymusiło życie i społeczeństwo.

Zbyt dojrzałe oczy nie mogły go mylić.


	4. ZAPACH

4\. ZAPACH  
To było ich ostatnie spotkanie przed jego odlotem do Włoch. Nie miał nic przeciw, aby to ona wskazała stosowne miejsce. Jego mentorka wybrała zacisze ocienionej pergoli - marmurowe słupy górowały nad nimi, zadaszone i porośnięte przez gęste pnącza wszelakich roślin, zatrzymywały ciepło słońca. Tylko nieliczne promienie światła miały siłę, aby przebić się i zakłócić przyjemny, chłodny półmrok.  
Miejsce to emanowało obcym, nie azjatyckim nastrojem i przypominało mu tylko o nadchodzącym wyjeździe z ukochanej ojczyzny. Wiedział też, czemu panna Kaori zechciała się z nim spotkać. Było to pożegnanie, przynajmniej na parę miesięcy, jeśli nie lat.  
Szli w ciszy szeroką aleją. Wokół nich nie było nikogo, a nawet jakby postronny przechodzień pojawiłby się w tym obco zagospodaowanym parku, łatwo mogli skryć się za gęstym bluszczem i winoroślą, chociaż Kojiro nie miał nic do ukrycia. Nie peszyło go, że idzie pod rękę z o wiele starszą od siebie kobietą, ani, że okrył ją przed chłodem swą kurtką. Ta wyglądała dziwnie, za duża i zbyt chłopięca na smukłych ramionach i eleganckiej, beżowej garsonce. Może gdyby poznali się w innych okolicznościach, panna Kaori potrafiłaby go uwieść i skusić idealną talią, jasną niczym porcelana skórą, żywą inteligencją. Była mądra i piękna, temu nie dało się zaprzeczyć. Ale zbyt ją cenił; był zbyt wiele jej winien, aby ulegać szybkim i z góry skazanym na porażkę romansom.

Kiedy pierwszy raz poznał tą elegancką kobietę, miał tylko dwanaście lat, liczne długi do spłacenia, ubogą rodzinę, na którą ciężko pracował i wielkie ambicje. Miała władzę nad losem wielu uzdolnionych zawodników, bo to ona, jej chłodny osąd, miał zadecydować, komu otworzy drzwi do sportowej kariery w akademi Toho. Kojiro nigdy w życiu nie byłby w stanie opłacić tak prestiżowej szkoły. Wiedziała o tym. Wiedziała, jak go skusić, jak zmotywować do walki o własne przeznaczenie. Skłamałby mówiąc, że w jakiś sposób go urzekła. Był wtedy bardzo młody, ale już przekonał się na własnej skórze, że nic w życiu nie przychodziło łatwo, ani za nic. Panna Kaori Matsumoto mogła zachowywać się jak wspaniałomyślna kobieta, ale Hyuga wiedział, że jeśli nie sprosta jej oczekiwaniom, nie okaże mu współczucia. Miał rozegrać mecz swego życia, najtrudniejszą dotąd walkę, ale cieszył się, że jej zasady były, jak realia sportu, okrutnie proste: albo się nadajesz i wygrywasz, albo jesteś przegranym.

Pomimo klęski, naczelna łowczyni talentów akademii Toho zabrała go ze sobą. Na siedem lat związała z nim swój los, a granicę między profesjonalną, a osobistą znajomością rozmyły się i zbliżyły ich do siebie o wiele bardziej, niż Kojiro, lub sama panna Kaori mogła przypuszczać. Siedem lat to szmat czasu, aby poznać człowieka skrywającego się pod maską. 

Panna Matsumoto potrafiła zachowywać się jak młoda, radosna nastolatka, ale w jej oczach nie było żadnego cienia naiwności. Uśmiech często gościł na czerwonych, pełnych ustach, które w każdej chwili potrafiły ciąć ostrym słowem, chłodną, beznamiętną opinią. Znał każdą z jej stron; zarówno tą ciepłą i przyjacielską Kaori, pomagającą mu odnaleźć swe miejsce w bezdusznym świecie uprzedzeń i presji, jak i namiętną niewiastę, lubiącą prowokować i zastanawiać ludzi niewinnymi, ale dwuznacznymi gestami. W końcu znał także bezwzględną, manipulującą kobietę sukcesu. Choć pogardzał kłamstwami i nieszczerością, ani nie bał się jej, ani nie nienawidził. Bo wiedział, że najgłębiej, pod wszystkimi maskami spowijającymi jej twarz, skrywała się ta prawdziwa Kaori, którą podziwiał najbardziej. Przez siedem lat znajomości zdążył zrozumieć, że nie tylko boisko było polem walki, a gracze - wojownikami. Dla kobiety, nie ważne jak inteligentnej i rozeznanej w piłkarskim temacie, każdy dzień to zmaganie z uprzedzeniami i złośliwością mężczyzn, którzy uważali, że piłka nożna to męski sport i jedynie im się należący.

Wielu ludzi zazdrościło mu uwagi, jaką panna Kaori poświęcała jego karierze. Jemu samemu. Ale było też wielu, którzy się krzywili i szydzili, bo pozwalał, aby to kobieta wiodła go i patronowała mu. Kobieta, którą widzieliby tylko zajmującą się domem, dziećmi i posłuszną mężowi, jednak ona nie spieszyła się oddać nikomu swej wolności. Kojiro, sam od młodego wieku doświadczył wiele. Po śmierci ojca poświęcał każdą wolną chwilę na pracę, aby wspomóc swą ubogą rodzinę. I wcale nie wysiłek fizyczny był ciężarem, ale uwiązanie i brak wolności. Gdyby musiał wybierać raz jeszcze, dobro matki i rodzeństwa, a własne marzenia, postąpiłby tak samo. Żył bez wyrzutów sumienia. Ale rozumiał, czemu Kaori pragnęła przełamać tą uprzedzoną presję mężczyzn; czemu im nie ufała.  
On był inny od reszty męskiej gromady. I dlatego, że rozumiał to umiłowanie wolności, nie przejmował się jej manipulacjami, kiedy z perfidnością znajdowała choćby najmiejszą lukę w obronie swoich przeciwników, by zaatakować zatrutymi, słodkimi słowami kpiny. Miała wrodzony instynkt strzelca. Szanował ją za to jeszcze bardziej.

Zatrzymali się przy końcu alei, by spojrzeć na migoczącą w oddali taflę jeziora. Przysunęła się do niego, a on objął ją ramieniem, czując jak drży z chłodu, nawet pomimo jego kurtki. Jej twarz skrywał cień obszernego, eleganckiego kapelusza.  
\- Będą cię chcieli zniszczyć - po dłuższej chwili ciszy rzekła mu cicho, delikatnie przejeżdżając palcem po jego szerokiej szczęce. Było w tym czynie coś intymnego, ale Kojiro nie zareagował. Między nimi istaniała znaczna różnica lat i sam ten gest mógł uchodzić za wielce pretensjonalny, ale żadne z nich o to nie dbało. Mieli odmienne charaktery, skrajne jak ogień i lód. Wiedział, że Kaori, pomimo słodkich słów i przyjemnego głosu, oceniała wszystko w beznamiętny sposób, chłodno kalkulując wszelkie korzyści i straty. On był tylko narzędziem, aby mogła osiągnąć sukces. Ona dla niego zaś była ścieżką do własnych marzeń. Ale oboje dzielili ten sam strach - że ludzie będą chcieli ich odciąć od wolności, zamknąć w swoich wyobrażeniach i wartościach. Ją, bo była kobietą żyjącą w męskich realiach sportu, a jego, bo chciał wejść na szczyt sławy, gdzie po drodzę czyhało wiele osób, próbujących zatrzymać go w miejscu.  
\- Będę walczyć do końca - przyrzekł, patrząc w jej ciemne, brązowe oczy. Była piękna, nawet bez starannego makijażu, czy drogich, gustownych garsonek. Ale to nie piękno doceniał w niej, a właśnie tą wolę walki, by osiągnąć zwycięstwo. Bo ona to rozumiała, jako ta, która każdego dnia mierzyła się ze stereotypową mentalnością i uprzedzeniami. Niebawem i on sam miał stanąć na przeciw tym trudnościom, kiedy znajdzie się na obcym boisku włoskiej kadry Juventusu. Był gotów i chętny do walki, jak nigdy dotąd.  
Kaori ucałowała go w czoło, czule. Czuł ciepło jej pełnych warg, które musnęły skórę. Przymknął oczy i pozwolił, aby zapach kobiecych perfum wypełnił jego nozdrza. Nie byli kochankami, ani nikim naprawdę szczególnie bliskim. Jednak Kojiro miał pewność, że nigdy nie zapomni tej kobiety; dawczyni szansy, która pozwoliła mu żyć, tak jak pragnął. Wolnym na zielonym boisku. Nawet jeśli był to świat pełen uprzedzeń, chcący ujarzmić i złamać ich oboje.

Jeśli wolność miała jakiś zapach, pachniałaby jak Kaori.


	5. SŁUCH

5\. SŁUCH  
Włochy były dziwnym krajem, całkiem odmiennym od Japonii. Chociaż słońce paliło niemal tak samo, jak na plażach Okinawy, miasta miały w sobie urok zaspanych, przesyconych historią miejscowości, aniżeli zatłoczonych metropolii. Chociaż mieszkał w Tokio przez sześć lat nauki w sportowej akademii, nigdy nie polubił tego natłoku milionów zapracowanych ludzi. Kochał swój kraj, ale czasami dusiło go wręcz klaustrofobiczne uczucie klatki. Potrzebował wolnej przestrzeni, czy to gdy biegał po nocy niebezpiecznymi ulicami Urawy, czy też kiedy znajdował się na zielonej murawie boiska. To było jego ulubione miejsce, bo niezależnie od kraju, wszystko było oswojone.  
Dlatego, kiedy jeszcze nie rozumiał włoskiego języka, tu - właśnie na zielonej murawie potrafił się odnaleźć bez niczyjej pomocy. Ludzie mogli być uprzedzeni i nietolerancyjni, ale sama piłka nożna nie znała ograniczeń językowych, narodowości, koloru skóry, oczu. Liczyły się jedynie zdolności, siła, szybkość, technika, w końcu też hart ducha i wola walki. Kojiro niczego nie brakło, toteż z powodzeniem radził sobie na obozie treningowym w odległym, obcym kraju. W królestwie futbolu. Słynącym z silnych drużyn i równie potężnej obrony. Dlatego chciał tu walczyć i zdobywać doświadczenie. Tu, gdzie dla napastnika zdobycie bramki było prawdziwym wyzwaniem. Zamierzał zostać najlepszym strzelcem, nie tylko w Japonii, ale i na świecie.  
Jednakże, chociaż ta ambicja nigdy nie opuszczała jego serca, myślami skupiał się na codziennych zmaganiach.

Włosi mieli tak samo wybuchowy i agresywny temperament jak jego własny. Była to dziwna myśl, że on, często zwany furiatem, na tle swych kolegów, czy miejscowych ludzi, uchodził za ostoję spokoju. Wątpił, aby jego szkolni przyjaciele kiedykolwiek w to uwierzyli bez uprzedniego poznania włoskiej rzeczywistości.  
Salvator Gentile, którego wszak spotkał na niedawnych mistrzostwach juniorów, a z którym obecnie dzielił miejsce w drużynie, uwielbiał się z nim kłócić. Nie miało znaczenia o co, byleby móc prowadzić głośną dyskusję, czasem popartą żywą gestykulacją, czasem krzykiem. Ścierali się ze sobą o wszystko, o co tylko mogli, chociaż wcale nie szukali powodów do zwad. Nie kłócili się, by mieć pretekst do rękoczynów. Po prostu kłócili się, bo możliwość wyrzucenia z siebie stresu i niepotrzebnych emocji pozwalała im obu zachować dobrą kondycje psychiczną.  
Nim poznał język na tyle, by móc samodzielnie sobie radzić, panna Uchiume Hiroko była jego uszami i ustami. To ona tłumaczyła mu słowa innych i zawsze, nawet jeśli te brzmiały ostro, jej przyjemny głos łagodził wszystko. Ilekroć jego spór z Gentile nabierał rozmachu, to właśnie jej szczery, ciepły śmiech kończył kłótnie. A oni wyrwani z żywej dyskusji, mrugali oczyma, by po chwili samemu dołączyć do jej chichotu. Potem, pomimo zastrzeżeń dietetyków i zakazów trenera, szli w trójkę na pizzę, roześmiani i zadowoleni z życia. Gentile nie był jego bliskim przyjacielem, ale stanowczo nie był wrogiem. Między nimi kwitła nowa znajomość, a wszystko z dawnych starć i sporów zostało pogrzebane właśnie tam, w przeszłości. Kojiro skłamałby, gdyby rzekł, że nie cieszył się, że wraz z nim trafił do Juventusu.  
Ale jeszcze bardziej cieszył się na widok panny Uchiume, która ponownie pełniła rolę jego tłumaczki i koorydatorki.

Dzięki niej nauczył się nowego języka, poznał zwyczaje obcej kultury i historię włoskiego futbolu. Dzielił z nią wiele chwil; tych dobrych, jak kiedy pełna szczęścia jego sukcesem, gratulowała mu powołania do pierwszego składu drużyny, jak i tych złych, kiedy potrzebował wsparcia i pomocy. Na wiele miesięcy, nim oswoił się z obcym krajem, panna Uchiume była pierwszą osobą, którą widział i ostatnią, z którą się żegnał przed snem. Nawet gdy zmienił klub, z prestiżowego Juventusu na trzecioligową Reggianę, zawsze mógł liczyć na jej bliskość. Zapraszał ją na każdy swój mecz i nigdy go nie zawiodła swoją nieobecnością. Kojiro był jej dozgonnie wdzięczny. Zwłaszcza, że wcale nie musiała tak o niego dbać. Nie musiała zabierać go na wspólny spacer, ani na wspólny posiłek. Spędzać z nim świąt, których żadne z nich nie obchodziło. Nie musiała ofiarowywać mu niczego ponad to, co zakładała jej praca. Jednak robiła to z uśmiechem i iskrzącymi oczyma, z dobrym słowem. Hyuga był wdzięczny losowi, za kogoś, kto rozumiał, co znaczyło żyć samemu na obcej ziemi. 

W Japonii nie raz spędzał czas z panną Kaori, ale w przeciwieństwie do głównej łowczyni talentów Toho, Uchiume nie bała się mówić o sobie, dopuszczać do siebie innych ludzi. Nie raz zastanawiało go, czemu tak sympatyczna i zaradna kobieta nadal żyła samotnie. A ona opowiadała mu o swoim życiu, o przygodach, których doświadczyła. Mówiła o marzeniach, tym, co pchnęło ją do wyjazdu poza oswojony i znany świat, dlaczego pokochała ten obcy kraj. Mówiła o swoich dawnych przyjaciółkach i przyjacielach, o kontakcie, który pewnego dnia po prostu ustał. Zwierzała się, czemu w domu czekał na nią tylko puchaty, biały królik o czerwonych oczach, a nie kochający mąż i dzieci.

A Kojiro słuchał i chłonął każde jej słowo.


	6. NADZIEJA

6\. NADZIEJA  
Kiedy ją poznał, od razu wiedział, że jest inna niż rzesza jego fanek. Te tylko potrafiły piszczeć na jego widok i słaniać się na nogach, jakby brakło im tlenu bądź sił do życia. Wyznawały mu miłość, którą ponoć czuły dogłębnie, pewne, że to ta jedyna, prawdziwa miłość ich życia, kiedy żadna z nich nie rozumiała dlaczego gra; dlaczego to jest takie ważne. Widziały w nim tylko rysy twarzy i budowę ciała, nie zdolności, czy osobę. Nie lubił ich. Drażniły go swoją głupotą, histerią, nachalnością. W szkole miał wiele adoratorek, którym musiał grzecznie - na ile pozwalał mu jego temperament, ale stanowczo odmawiać ilekroć jakaś zdobyła się na odwagę wyznać swe uczucia. Gdyby nie głęboki szacunek, jakim darzył swą matkę i siostrę, nie tolerowałby dziewczęcej upierdliwości. Płeć nie miała dla niego wielkiego znaczenia, ale jednak nigdy nie uderzył żadnej kobiety. Nie zamierzał tego zmieniać.  
Przez wiele poranków i późnych nocy mijali się na rozległych, pustych plażach Okinawy. Każdy biegł w swoją stronę, zajęty własnymi sprawami. Tylko na kilka sekund ich spojrzenia spotykały się, by zaraz ich drogi rozchodziły się, a Kojiro nigdy nie oglądał się za siebie. Żadne uśmiechy, słowa, nic nie miało miejsca w tych krótkich chwilach. Dopiero pewnego, późnego wieczora przypadek, lub przeznaczenie pozwoliło im stanąć na tym samym boisku. Dziewczyna w ogóle go nie rozpoznała, choć był sławnym zawodnikiem, wschodzącą gwiazdą sportu. Za to kochał między innymi Okinawę; nie tylko było to miejsce dzikie i odpowiednie do samotnych treningów, ale piłka nożna nie cieszyła się tutaj takim powodzeniem, jak baseball. Tutaj był bezimiennym człowiekiem, zajętym swoimi sprawami. Nikt go nie nachodził, ani mu nie przeszkadzał. Tak było dobrze.  
Kiedy pierwszy raz rozmawiali, nawet nie dociekali swoich imion. Nie bawili się w grzeczności, ba! Maki go bez skrępowania ochrzaniła, że niszczy nie swoje bosiko, że pije niezdrową dla sportowca coca-colę i - o zgrozo, wylała jego ukochany napój, by dobitnie podkreślić swoje zdanie. Miała charakter, docenił to. Ale przede wszystkim miała ambicje i marzenia i tym go urzekła.  
Nie była związaną i ujarzmioną światem istotą, a właśnie wolnym duchem, gotowym wypracować swe własne przeznaczenie, aniżeli czekać, aż sen stanie się prawdą. Maki była jego inspiracją, to dzięki niej powstał jego najmocniejszy strzał - Raiju, tygrysia bestia z nieba, która spada na ziemię wraz z piorunem i sieje zamęt.

Jednak czas treningu dobiegł końca - czekały na niego nowe wyzwania na zielonej murawie i ambicje do spełnienia. Ona to rozumiała. I szczerze mówiąc, nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek jeszcze się spotkają. Nie myślał o tym, a mimo wszystko, ilekroć strzelał bramkę, dzięki Raiju, czuł niedosyt. Czegoś mu brakowało, ale przywykł do życia, gdzie zawsze jest o jedną osobę za mało, niż powinno być.  
Drugi raz spotkał ją na lotnisku, nim wszedł na pokład samolotu, który miał zabrać go za granicę, do nowej drużyny, Juventusu. Mógłby jej nie zauważyć, kiedy stała w rozwrzeszczanym tłumie dziewcząt i kobiet, chłopców i mężczyzn. Mogliby się minąć, a on by tego nawet nie wiedział. Jednak coś kazało mu spojrzeć w stronę, gdzie akurat stała. Zwykła chłopczyca, która nawet nie lubiła piłki nożnej. Dziewczyna, rozumiejąca jego miłość do sportu. Człowiek z własnymi marzeniami i inspiracjami. Przejechała pół kraju, aby móc go pożegnać i życzyć szczęścia. Własnoręcznie zrobiony talizman wisiał u niego w szafce, w szatni zagranicznego klubu. Był to symbol nadziei. Ilekroć było mu źle, wystarczyło, że spojrzał na jej dar.  
A potem szybko oczekiwania zderzyły się z okrutną rzeczywistością włoskiej ligi. Nie poddawał się, chociaż frustracja wypełniała go i dławiła. Bo Maki, choć fizycznie nieobecna, nadal w niego wierzyła. Dzwonili do siebie wpierw nieregularnie, by z każdym dniem być sobie bliższym. Słuchał jej rzewnych relacji z treningów w drużynie, jej zwątpień i nadziei. Dodawał odwagi i pocieszał, jak mógł, lecz to nie była jednostronna korzyść. Sam jej głos sprawiał, że wszystko co złe odchodziło z jego myśli i znikało bez śladu. Wspierali się nawzajem, będąc silnym, kiedy drugie słabło. Byli schronieniem dla siebie i ucieczką od trwogi. Byli swoim źródłem śmiechu i nim się obejrzał, już razem planowali wspólną przyszłość - igrzyska olimpijskie, gdzie każde z nich zamierzało walczyć dla chwały Japonii. I wygrać złoty medal.

Kiedy pierwszy raz poprosiła go o randkę, to właściwie nie była prośba, a propozycja. Zakrztusił się śmiechem i choć miała mu za złe te ciche parsknięcie, nie śmiał się z niej. Po prostu widział różnicę między nią, a szalonymi fankami. Nie wyznawała mu miłości, ani nie deklarowała żadnych uczuć. Nie płonęła rumieńcem, nie wgapiała się w swoje buty, nie drżała, jakby zaraz miała skonać z emocji. Maki patrzyła mu w oczy, oferowała, ale nie obiecywała nic. Dawała szansę, a on, widząc jak bardzo stała się mu bliska z przypadkowo poznanej osoby, był w końcu gotów myśleć o jakimkolwiek związku. Bo wcale nie musiał się zmieniać dla Maki, ani ona dla niego. Razem ewoluowali, kształtując się wzajemnie i dorastając do nowego etapu życia.

Doświadczył życia na wiele różnych sposób. Dotknęła go matczyna miłość; posmakował siostrzanego strachu przed byciem wykorzystanym; widział, jak uczucie zmieniło żywiołową dziewczynkę w cichą, młodą i nieśmiałą pannę, pętając dawną bestię; poczuł zapach zielonej, przesyconej wolnością trawy, który maskowały silne perfumy doświadczonej i zgorzkniałej kobiety; to zasłyszane słowa trzymały go przy zmysłach, kiedy znalazł się na obcej ziemi, samotny jak jego towarzyszka.  
Ale Maki pragnął poznać bardziej, aniżeli pozwalało pięć zmysłów - razem i z osobna. Pragnął ją poznać dogłębniej, włączyć w swoje marzenia, stanowić jedność. Bo ona przekraczała ludzkie pojmowanie, gdy żadne zmysły nie mogły oddać w pełni, co znaczyło czuć. Była kimś więcej niż szósty zmysł. Była dla niego prawdziwą nadzieją. I, być może, miłością życia.


End file.
